1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to presenting information about a sequence of media. More specifically, the invention relates to finding information relating to media and presenting that information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large collections of online music allow listeners to explore unfamiliar music easily, and several services ranging from simple shuffles to sophisticated recommendation engines can select music for listeners. To learn the title or other information about an unfamiliar track, a listener typically consults some textual presentation for that track. Additionally, a user might manually search for information about that track. Many sources of information about the track are available for the user to consult.